Cuando el destino nos alcance
by Zelda-24
Summary: "El mundo podía estar en contra de esa muchacha de belleza sin igual, sin embargo por azares del destino se encontrara con un joven samurái en el cual encuentra la protección y cariño que ningún mortal le había profesado… el destino los alcanzo, el destino los unió…"
1. Sinopsis

" **Cuando el destino nos alcance"**

 **Sinopsis:**

"Yoruichi Shihouin una hermosa noble y líder de su clan se ve obligada a contraer nupcias lo antes posible, sin embargo ella deseaba casarse cuando realmente estuviera enamorada y era algo que hasta el momento no había logrado por lo que desesperada acude a pedir ayuda a la deidad de la luna para así encontrar un buen marido... la solitaria espíritu de la luna decide ayudarle a la bella noble con una condición: el primer hijo o hija que la morena conciba deberá entregárselo a ella... trato al que la noble joven acepta. Años después cuando el nuevo líder del clan Kurosaki tenga que desposar a una joven, por méritos propios el conocerá a Rukia Shirayuki una joven de belleza sin igual de quien se llega a enamorar... pero ella no era cualquier señorita... Ichigo se enamoró de la hija de la luna..."


	2. Prólogo

**_Glosario hasta abajo (en las notas del capítulo):_ **

**Prólogo:**

 _"Luna, quieres ser madre y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer..."_

Japón 27 de marzo de 1702...

La noche dominaba en el imponente Japón siendo acompañada con una espesa y asfixiante negrura, la venerada luna parecía no querer hacer acto de presencia tal como los días anteriores por lo que un par de estrellas intentaban vagamente cobijar con su tenue luz al enorme país; la mayoría de personas ya se encontraban emprendiendo la marcha a sus hogares y los comerciantes abordaban sus mercancías en caballos y carretas siendo guiados por la luz de sus candiles y así perderse por el pedregoso y adoquinado camino; una potente brisa reinaba por todo "El Seireitei" ocasionando un sórdido y gutural sonido al traspasar las rosadas copas de los árboles de cerezo al igual que generaba un insoportable frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Para ese momento no se veía ni una sola alma rondando por el lugar haciendo que solamente el silencio abordara las solitarias calles; sin embargo el galopeo de 2 caballos y el pequeño crujido de una rama rompiéndose al ser pisada por los cascos de uno de ellos denotaba que aún había un misterioso par paseándose por la ciudad mientras mantenían una curiosa conversación.

— Gracias por ayudarme a ingresar al Seireitei y por dejarme pasar la noche en tu hogar, sin tu ayuda hubieran tardado más en dejarme entrar— comentaba jovialmente un joven pelirrubio enfundado en una capucha negra mientras montaba uno de los caballos y observaba a su acompañante.

— ¡Shh! guarda silencio idiota... te debía el favor así que ya estamos a mano, además siempre hubieras encontrado la manera de entrar aun sin requerir mi ayuda— susurraba cierto pelinegro que vestía el uniforme de los samuráis; este constaba en un shitagi blanco interior y un kosode y hakama negros, sobre esas vestimentas llevaba un haori color blanco que denotaba su importante estatus— ¿enserio crees que sea correcto que regreses a tu clan después de tanto tiempo?, ¿te imaginas como reaccionara Tesla?.

— ¡Ah, vamos! No te preocupes por eso... sabes bien que no he regresado con el fin de volver directamente a mi clan, además Tesla no tiene por qué sentirse amenazado por mi presencia; él es el líder ahora ¡y sé que le dará gusto ver a su sensual hermano después de tanto tiempo!— concluyo el hombre de rubia cabellera con un tono muy alegre y despreocupado que daba a pensar si no tenía uno que otro tornillo suelto.

— Deberías tomarte este asunto con más seriedad Kisuke.

— Pero si tú eres igual o más despreocupado que yo Isshin-san... mejor dime, ¿cómo se encuentra Masaki-san y tus 2 retoños?.

— ¡Ah que bueno que preguntas!, mis polluelos crecen cada día más hermosos y eso que solo tienen 3 años, ¡ya me imagino como se verán dentro de unos 20 años más! ambos heredaron la belleza de sus padres; y mi Masaki luce más hermosa y radiante que nunca, el embarazo realmente le sienta bien... no te imaginas lo espléndido que se siente acariciar su vientre de 6 meses y sentir moverse a mis 2 futuras hijas.

— Valla... otra vez tendrás gemelos, debes darle un respiro a Masaki-san porque de seguir así armarán su propio ejército— comento el encapuchado con un tono sugerente que dejaba entrever sus pervertidos pensamientos— ¿y cómo sabes que serán niñas?.

— Fui a hacerle una visita a Lisa-chan y ella siempre acierta con sus predicciones... deberías visitarla para saber si te aguarda algo interesante en tu estadía en la ciudad.

— Paso... es mejor mantener el suspenso y esperar a que algo suceda ¿no lo crees?— y tras finalizar la conversación se mantuvieron el resto del camino a la vivienda del pelinegro en un agradable silencio. Urahara Kisuke tenía el presentimiento que su regreso y estadía en "El Seireitei" sería muy interesante y a lo mejor estuviera en lo cierto... pero lastimosamente no todo lo interesante tenía que tener un feliz desenlace...

* * *

"El Seireitei" era la ciudad más conocida y famosa de Japón por diversos motivos... en dicha ciudad se encuentra el "Gotei 13" un sistema militar conformado por 13 escuadrones samuráis cuyos capitanes de cada escuadra eran famoso e importantes nobles; la función del mencionado sistema samurái es preservar la paz del país en la mayor medida posible al igual que tener completa lealtad y proteger al Kōtei.

El Seireitei es conocida como "La ciudad imperial", la infraestructura del famoso lugar era simplemente exquisita... los escuadrones del Gotei se alzaban imponentemente y las mansiones de los nobles también dejaban entrever su majestuosidad, el palacio del Kōtei que se encontraba al centro de la ciudad no podía ser más deslumbrante de lo que ya era; todo lo que formaba parte del mencionado lugar: mansiones, escuadrones, palacios y los pedregosos caminos eran bañados por un color blanquecino que solo lograba acentuar aún más la belleza de la ciudad. El Seireitei era protegido por una gran muralla que no dejaba pasar a los curiosos y los habitantes de los pueblos vecinos, era un lugar impenetrable... un lugar de ensueño...

El día no podía estar mejor en esos momentos, hacia un clima exquisito; el majestuoso sol se encontraba brillando en su máximo esplendor y un fino y delicado viento rondaba por la ciudad, nada comparado al fastidioso ventarrón de la noche anterior. En la mansión de una hermosa noble quien también era capitana del Segundo escuadrón del gotei podía observarse la interesante ronda de Shōgi que mantenían 2 importantes personas y alfinal el juego término inclinándose a favor al anciano implicado en tal actividad.

— Gané otra vez, con esta ya llevo 3 victorias seguidas— hablo el hombre mayor que vestía un elegante kimono gris digno de alguien de su calibre.

— Ah... enserio eres bueno en esto— comentaba una fastidiada joven dejando escapar un cansado suspiro. Esa muchacha era nada más y nada menos que Yoruichi Shihōin la líder de una de las más importantes clases nobles del país y la capitana del escuadrón 2; portadora de una piel morena y unos dorados y felinos ojos que nada le tenían que envidiar a los de un gato, dicha joven vestía un hermoso y fino kimono rojo, el obi era de un color morado intenso al igual que su lacia y larga cabellera que en esos momentos la mantenía recogida en un elegante moño siendo este adornado por un Kanzashi de oro en forma de orquídea... enserio lucia muy hermosa.

— Dime Yoruichi... ¿al fin conseguiste a un muchacho digno con el cual casarte?—pregunto el anciano que no era otro más que Ginrei Kuchiki el líder de otra de las "4 casas nobles" del país; ambos líderes mantenían una estrecha relación ya que eso sería de beneficio para ambos clanes. Yoruichi no hizo nada más que suspirar por milésima vez de lo que llevaba el día; desde hace un mes los ancianos de su clan la habían dictaminado el casarse lo antes posible, ella recién tomaba posesión como la doceava cabeza del clan Shihōin y por ese motivo tenía que dar a luz a un heredero lo más rápido posible, candidatos a ser su futuro esposo habían a montones pero a pesar de ello había cierto problema... Yoruichi pensaba contraer matrimonio solo si lo hacía por amor, a lo mejor era una idea muy estúpida o infantil dado al hecho que alguien de las alcurnias de ella no podía darse ese lujo, pero la morena era conocida por su fuerte convicción así que no daría su brazo a torcer aunque eso significara ser exiliada por su propia familia.

— Aún no encuentro el hombre indicado.

— Mira Yoruichi, recién cumpliste los 20 años ya va siendo hora que adaptes una relación conyugal y que le des un heredero a tu clan, ya que eres consiente que si no cumples con los requerimientos que te piden no solo serás destituida de tu cargo en la familia, sino que también corres el riesgo de ser exiliada... ¿es eso lo que quieres?— mutismo... fue lo que aporto la morena ante esas crudas palabras ¡por supuesto que no deseaba eso!, pero tampoco era un objeto del cual podían disponer y manejar a su antojo los demás.

— No te preocupes Ginrei... yo sé cómo manejo mis asuntos— el anciano capitán abrió la boca en amago de decir algo más, pero una tercera voz lo interrumpió en su intento de hablar.

— ¡Yoruichi-nii!, ¡mira lo que me obsequio Satoru-sama!— exclamaba emocionadamente una jovencita de 11 años quien corría en dirección a la recién nombrada mientras cargaba un bulto peludo entre sus delgados brazos; dicha niña poseía una piel color melocotón, tenía el cabello negro y lacio hasta los hombros con un recto flequillo que cubría toda su frente; vestía un delicado kimono color celeste con estampado de girasoles y unas getas color doradas; la chica al acercarse se percató que la joven morena se encontraba acompañada por el líder del clan Kuchiki así que su reciente emoción fue reemplazada por un temple de seriedad al saludar al respetado capitán— buenos días Ginrei-sama no sabía que se encontraba aquí— hablo respetuosamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia que igualmente correspondió el hombre mayor.

— ¡Ah Soifong! déjame ver lo que traes ahí— dijo la pelimorada mientras tomaba el bulto que cargaba su hermana menor el cual resultó ser un gato negro con unos ojos idénticos a los de ella— vaya es muy lindo, cuídalo muy bien ¿sí?—concluyo la morena mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña— bueno fue un gusto verte Ginrei pero tengo que encargarme de ciertos asuntos así que te veré otro día... ¡ah! y saludas de mi parte al caprichoso de Byakuya-boy, vámonos Soifong— y luego de mencionar dichas palabras termino de marcharse en compañía de su hermana dejando solo a su compañero de juego.

— Esa muchacha sigue siendo tan confianzuda como siempre, ahora comprendo porque Byakuya no la tolera...

* * *

El calor del día no podía estar más insoportable en esos instantes por lo que muchas personas procuraban estar sentadas bajo la sombra de algún árbol o brindarse aire por medio de abanicos y así apaciguar ese sofocante calor, pero ese no era el caso de Tesla Kisuke quien se encontraba en el patio de su hogar expuesto a los fuertes rayos del astro rey entrenando para pulir sus destrezas con la espada; el sudor comenzaba a empapar su trabajado cuerpo y su respiración se volvía irregular producto del gran esfuerzo físico que estaba haciendo, sus brazos ya le dolían pero eso no era impedimento para interrumpir su arduo ejercicio. Se encontraba demasiado tenso y en cierta parte furioso pero no era para menos...hace una semana su hermano menor Urahara había osado regresar al clan luego de 6 años y no se encontraba nada a gusto como se suponía que debía de estarlo.

Tesla apesar de ser 3 años mayor que Urahara siempre le había guardado envidia ya que su hermano menor resulto ser todo un prodigio de samurái y ser poseedor de un intelecto sin igual; su padre siempre mostro clara preferencia por el hermano menor a tal grado de pensar en convertirlo en la nueva cabeza del clan sin importarle que Tesla era el hijo mayor, sin embargo la posterior ida de Urahara del Seireitei por razones aún desconocidas frustró los planes del entonces líder del clan y no le quedo de otra que cederle su cargo a su hijo mayor.

Urahara había desaparecido teniendo tan solo 16 años pero aún en esa joven edad el reconocimiento hacia él era tanto que hasta le habían ofrecido el cargo de capitán de la doceava división... cargo al que el flojo del rubio rechazo arbitrariamente lo que hizo enojar aún más al hermano mayor porque sabía que era un lujo que él nunca tendría... ser solicitado como capitán y ser un pilar de la entera confianza para él shōgun.

— Tesla-sama la comida ya está servida— anunciaba una mucama reverenciando a su señor.

— Bien... ¿le has dicho a Urahara que se solicita su presencia en el almuerzo?.

— Aun no señor, justo voy a informarle.

— No lo hagas— dijo sorprendiendo a la muchacha— puedes avisarle una vez que yo ya haya terminado de ingerir mis alimentos.

— Como desee señor... con su permiso me retiro.

Tesla emprendió rumbo al comedor pero se detuvo un momento al escuchar unos sonoros ronquidos provenientes del aposento de su hermano, no pudo evitar cerrar fuertemente sus puños antes de continuar con su andar, siempre odio la faceta relajada y tan despreocupada del rubio que dormía en pleno medio día y al parecer esos 6 años que estuvo lejos no había cambiado nada, decidió no seguir pensando en el asunto y se dispuso a comer los onigiri y la sopa miso que le habían preparado. Siempre y cuando tuviera el menor contacto posible con su hermano menor y no se involucrara uno en los asuntos del otro a lo mejor toleraría la presencia y estadía del recién llegado en su hogar...

* * *

Un par de días habían transcurrido y cierta morena ya comenzaba a desesperarse por no encontrar un hombre que despertara en ella el deseo de contraer nupcias, por lo que una noche decidió tomar rumbo hacia el templo "Shimatsu" ubicado en el monte "Mordecai" que se encontraba a las afueras del Seireitei escondida detrás de un bosque; estaba de más mencionar que dicho templo era un lugar desolado y prácticamente olvidado gracias a la topografía de la enorme colina y a eso se le sumaba el hecho que dicho sitio estaba hasta la punta de la montaña. La morena al llegar a su destino guiada por la luz de su candil se dedicó a observar por un par de minutos el bello templo, era de un tamaño mediano y acogedor, en la entrada de este habían 2 pilares color carmesí que sostenían una lámina de piedra en el que estaba grabado la palabra "Shimatsu"; una vez adentro del lugar podía observarse un pequeño santuario en el cual sobresalía una escultura de piedra en forma de media luna indicado con eso la deidad que se veneraba en dicho sitio. El templo estaba pintado en tonos blancos y marfil, y en las paredes podía verse plasmado a un enorme dragón color rubí y otro dorado que envolvían y parecían reverenciar a una enorme luna.

Yoruichi siempre había sido gran devota del enorme astro plateado por lo que empezó a rogarle su ayuda a tan respetada deidad para que le ayudara desposar a un buen hombre, luego de terminar sus oraciones dejo sus ofrendas frente a la escultura de la media luna, luego limpio y aromatizo el lugar y posteriormente irse tal cual llego.

Las siguientes noches fueron iguales, visitar el templo y pedirle ayuda a la deidad ya se había vuelto una rutina... rutina que llevo a cabo por días que se convirtieron en semanas y semanas que se transformaron en meses. Una noche del día jueves 14 de julio no fue la excepción, la noble de mirada gatuna recién había terminado de hacer su oración y luego de dejar sus ofrendas y de hacer la limpieza se dispuso a regresar a su mansión; ese día se cumplía 3 meses desde que comenzó a frecuentar el templo pero lastimosamente sus suplicas no habían tenido efecto alguno, sin embargo esa noche sería distinta a las demás.

La morena estaba a punto de bajar la colina pero una enorme cantidad de luz generada por la luna llamo su atención, el cielo lucia despejado y esa noche el hermoso astro plateado se dejaba observar en todo su esplendor, hecho que no ocurría desde hace meses... pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo de pensar en ello ya que una espléndida y casi angelical voz resonó por el solitario lugar.

— Espera... no te marches aún— escuchó Yoruichi esa hermosa y profunda voz que en un principio no supo identificar de dónde provenía. Comenzó a observar por todos lados hasta que el fuerte y deslumbrante brillo de la luna la hizo voltear en esa dirección llevándose tal sorpresa que por poco la dejan sin habla.

Frente a la luna pudo divisar a una mujer inexplicablemente hermosa que flotaba en el aire, su piel era de un color blanco inmaculado al igual que su precioso y elegante furisode, el obi era de color verse pero atrás de este un enorme moño de color lila sobresalía acentuando la belleza del por si exquisito traje, la misteriosa mujer era poseedora de una lacia y larga cabellera color blanca la cual llevaba semi recogida en un medio moño pero dejando libre la mayor parte de él, sus ojos eran de una tonalidad celeste claro conjugando armónicamente con su demás apariencia y siendo adornados por unas largas y voluminosas pestañas y por último sus labios de un color rosa pálido terminaban de hacerla lucir mas preciosa de ser posible.

Yoruichi por un momento creyó alucinar o quedar ciega al atestiguar criatura tan bella, lo que la hizo dudar si estaría soñando ya que no podía similar el hecho de que alguien tan perfecta formara parte de la realidad. La misteriosa mujer descendió de los aires con tal gracia y delicadeza propia del nadar de un cisne para así pisar finalmente la hierba que cubría a la montaña y se acercó un par de pasos a la morena para posar una de sus delicadas manos en la mejilla de la aún aturdida noble.

— Er... Eres... muy hermosa— fue lo único que salió de los labios de la pelimorada, haciendo sonreír a la bella peliblanca — ¿quién eres?— indago una vez que tuvo capacidad de hablar nuevamente.

— Soy a quien has pedido y rogado ayuda por estos 3 meses... me llamo Sode no Shirayuki y soy el espíritu o como otros me dicen: la diosa de la luna— contesto a la interrogativa de la morena volviéndola a sumir en su estupor— he sido testiga de tu devoción y fe al aclamar mi ayuda y eso me sorprendió mucho... desde hace meses nadie ha vuelto al templo a pedir mi ayuda, sin embargo tu si lo has hecho y eso me conmovió mucho.

— ¿Entonces usted escuchara mis ruegos?, ¿me brindara su invaluable ayuda?— comenzó a cuestionar Yoruichi cuando nuevamente volvió a manejar su cerebro.

— Pienso ayudarte pequeña... sin embargo también necesito un favor de tu parte... prometo intervenir en tu situación con una condición: el primer hijo o hija que concibas con tu marido, deberás entregármelo en este lugar.

— ¿Qué?, ¿por qué me pide eso?... no sería capaz de abandonar a un bebé, con menos razón si fuera mío.

— Para ti es fácil decir eso... ¿sabes?, siempre he tenido un gran deseo que prácticamente me es imposible: deseo ser madre... pero nunca podría lograr tal cosa. En cambio ustedes los humanos tienen la capacidad de tener hijos y ser padres cuando deseen, no saben lo que es estar solos por siglos viendo como todos realizan dichosamente sus vidas, tan solo atestiguando como los humanos crean sus propias familias menos yo que solo me tengo que conformar siendo una espectadora por otro siglo más— confeso su sentir la inmaculada espíritu mientras un deje de tristeza se relejaba en sus bellos ojos. Yoruichi pudo darse cuenta del aire nostálgico y lleno de soledad que rodeaba a la diosa y entonces compendio su situación... ella tenía razón... un humano podía tener cuantos hijos quisiera, en cambio la hermosa espíritu no podía darse ese lujo... ya había tomado una decisión.

— Acepto Shirayuki-sama— dijo alegrando a la nombrada con su reciente decisión.

— En ese caso encontraras a tu futuro esposo más pronto de lo que imagina y cuando estés embarazada ven inmediatamente ya que tendrás que recibir mi ayuda en tu etapa de gestación; también podrías visitar al bebe siempre que lo desees— concluyo la peliblanca y luego de formalizar dicho pacto volvió a descender por el cielo y desapareció convirtiéndose en millones de brillos que se esparcieron a lo largo y ancho del oscuro cielo.

Yoruichi al fin abandono la montaña y regreso a su enorme mansión...todas las cartas estaban sobre la mesa... solo había que ser pacientes a que apareciera el "as"...

* * *

— Yoruichi-nii, ¡te cortaste el cabello!— exclamaba Soifong mientras observaba el nuevo look de su hermana, se encontraban en las barracas del escuadrón 2 y la menor de los Shihōin recién acababa de volver de hacer una investigación a uno de los pueblos colindantes de la ciudad... a "Karakura"; la chica amante de los gatos a pesar de su joven edad ya ocupaba un alto rango en el segundo escuadrón siendo la mano derecha de la morena capitana, pero no se imaginó que al regresar se encontrara con ese cambio en su hermana.

— ¡Si!, ¿qué tal me queda?— pregunto pasando una mano por su ahora corta cabellera que no rebasaba su quijada.

— Muy bien por supuesto— y hubiera seguido alagando a su hermana pero unos toquidos en la Shōji la interrumpieron en su plática, la capitana dio permiso para pasar y luego la Shōji fue deslizada mostrando del otro lado un postrado samurái haciendo una notable reverencia.

—Yoruichi-taicho el shōgun requiere de su presencia inmediatamente.

— Bien puedes retirarte— y al ver como el samurái acato dicha orden se dirigió a su hermana menor— Soifong te encargo la división en mi ausencia— dijo antes de retirarse.

La noble de ojos felinos paso alrededor de 20 minutos en marcha al primer escuadrón y una vez en él se dirigió a la oficina del viejo capitán e ingreso en ella cuando tuvo la autorización del superior.

— Capitán...—hizo una reverencia— ¿qué se le ofrece?.

— Toma asiento primeramente— la invitaba el anciano mientras señalaba un zabuton y cuando vio que ella tomo asiento comenzó con la conversación— Veras...necesito que vayas a investigar los movimientos que han estado llevando a cabo en "Hueco Mundo", en los últimos meses al parecer han incrementado el número de rebeldes a tal grado que ahora han formado su propio ejército al que llaman"Los Arrancar".

— ¿De dónde saco esa información?.

— Alguien de mi entera confianza hizo tales descubrimientos, pero no pudo investigar más a fondo ya que necesitamos de una persona sumamente ágil y especialista en los dotes de espía... ahí es donde entras tú.

— De acuerdo, en ese caso partiré mañana a primera hora.

— Espera... antes que te vayas tienes que saber que quien hizo esta información de mi conocimiento será tu acompañante en la misión; se supone que tendría que estar aquí desde hace unos 17 minutos, hay que esperar a que aparezca.

La morena no tuvo de otra que esperar, pero al cabo de unos 10 minutos que el sujeto aun no aparecía comenzó a desesperarse así que se levantó con el fin der retirarse, pero justo en esos momentos la Shōji fue deslizada dejando ingresar a un tardista pelirrubio.

— Yamamoto-sama ¡mis más sinceras disculpas!, pero es que tuve un contratiempo y por eso mi tardanza ¡lo lamento mucho!— se disculpaba el recién llegado con un tono alegre y fanfarrón que dejaba al descubierto que no sentía ni una pizca de arrepentimiento.

Yoruichi se giró para verlo quedando así cara a cara con el recién llegado; ambos jóvenes comenzaron a estudiar minuciosamente al otro y luego de un par de segundos en silencio optaron por presentarse.

— ¡Hola! soy Urahara Kisuke ¡un gusto!— se presentó el alegre rubio haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego extendiendo su mano a la de mirada gatuna.

— Yo me llamo Yoruichi Shihōin, si que nos hiciste esperar...— dijo tales palabras muy confianzudamente y correspondiendo el saludo del muchacho brindándole un apretón de manos, uno que hizo sentir como una descarga eléctrica empezó a recórrelos desde la unión de sus manos hasta pasearse por los cuerpos de ambos... _"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"_... fue lo que pensó la morena.

— Bien ahora que se conocen ya se han de imaginar que ambos colaboraran y serán los involucrados en la investigación.

— Si... entonces ¿partiremos mañana a primera hora?— retomo la pregunta la joven pelimorada.

— Por mi está bien, así me da tiempo de empacar unas cosas— hablo el joven y luego de llegar a tal acuerdo y de elegir un punto de reunión para el día siguiente la capitana decidió marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo escucho que le hablaban nuevamente.

— Por cierto ¡lindo uniforme, le sienta muy bien!— la halago el despreocupado rubio mirando el modificado uniforme de la chica que dejaba sus hombros y espala descubiertos.

— Gracias, aunque era de esperarse— respondió al anterior halago con un tono divertido y juguetón en su femenina voz.

Algo les hacía pensar a ambos jóvenes que tendrían una relación interesante e importante, y valla que no fallaron...

Sin darse cuenta la misión en la que se vieron envueltos fue un factor que los ayudo a conocerse y empezar a formar una curiosa amistad la cual se desarrolló e intensifico a un grado más profundo que una simple camaradería; empezaron a frecuentarse mas seguido, el solía ir a visitarla a su escuadrón e incluso a la mansión y ella no pensaba poner ningún tipo de resistencia a eso; la mayoría de habitantes que los observaban caminar de vez en cuando por las adoquinadas calles daban por sentado que ellos eran amantes. El tiempo siguió corriendo y 4 meses después desde el día en que se conocieron Yoruichi llego a un inevitable conclusión; él era el hombre destinado para ella, el hombre que Shirayuki-sama le eligió y el hombre del que sin proponérselo se enamoró. Urahara no distaba del sentir de ella, los sentimientos eran recíprocos por lo que envalentonado decidió avanzar un paso más en aquella relación; una propuesta de matrimonio fue lo que le pidió una noche 6 de diciembre... propuesta a la que la morena acepto.

Dos meses después contrajeron nupcias convirtiéndose así en marido y mujer, tal suceso no paro de ser comentado en semanas y no era para menos... la líder del clan Shihōin por fin desposo a un hombre lo que también fue de enorme tranquilidad para la morena y su clan; pero mayor fue la sorpresa al saber que la capitana del segundo escuadrón daría a luz a su primer heredero dentro de unos cuantos meses. Yoruichi al recordar el pacto que hizo con la deidad entro en un momento de pánico... sabía que tendría que dejar a su bebé en cuanto naciera, pero lo peor de todo es que su esposo ignoraba totalmente ese acuerdo por lo que decidió contarle la verdad lo más rápido posible. El rubio marido de la morena en un inicio no daba crédito a lo dicho por su mujer, pero al observar la aflicción plasmada en ese rostro que siempre mostraba seguridad y burla tuvo que aceptar esa cruda realidad, aunque la reacción de este fue todo lo contrario a lo que la capitana espero; el tomo el asunto con mucha calma y serenidad diciéndole que por el momento no se mortificara pensando en ello que cuando el bebé naciera podrían preocuparse todo lo que quisieren, aunque el rubio en el fondo estaba tan preocupado como ella.

Esa misma noche Yoruichi volvió a visitar el templo "Shimatsu" para reencontrarse con Shirayuki-sama tal como ella se lo había pedido.

— Veo que volviste, pensé que a lo mejor lo olvidarías— resonó suevamente ese melodiosa voz proveniente de la hermosa luna.

— No podía olvidar algo tan importante... me escogió un excelente marido— comentaba la noble intentando no volver a quedar turbada por la desquiciante belleza de la mujer frente a ella tal como lo hizo la primera vez.

— Me alegra saber eso y me doy cuenta que dentro de unos cuantos meses concebirás por primera vez— menciona la peliblanca mostrando alegría reflejada en sus preciosos ojos— ven acércate un poco— le ordeno a la pelimorada que no ignoro su pedido. La inmaculada espíritu poso una de sus blanquecinas manos en el vientre poco abultado de la capitana y luego una brillante y tenue luz comenzó a emanar de su palma para posteriormente ingresar en su vientre.

— ¿Q-Que fue eso...?

— Acabo de dejar parte de mi energía en él bebe que se va formando en tu vientre, es una clase de protección para asegurarme de no le suceda nada malo y que nazca sin complicaciones.

— Gracias por su ayuda Shirayuki-sama— dijo haciendo una sutil reverencia.

— No agradezcas nada y recuerda que el que me entregues a ese bebé no impedirá el que le visites y que él o ella reconozca a sus progenitores— volvió a recordarle la bella mujer mientras desaparecía tal como lo hizo la vez anterior.

Yoruichi retomó el camino a su hogar mientras acariciaba con suma delicadeza su vientre, media vez pudiera convivir junto a su primogénito aún sin estar todo el tiempo con él o ella era suficiente motivo para lograr arrancarle una sutil sonrisa; a lo mejor la situación no sería tan mala después de todo... o eso pensaba en ese momento...

* * *

4 meses después...

El matrimonio Kisuke se encontraban verdaderamente emocionados esperando la llegada de su primogénito, si bien en un principio estaban preocupados e inquietos al caer en cuenta la importancia que tenía el pacto realizado con la luna, poco después la tranquilidad los embargó al saber que la deidad no los privaría de ver al bebé aunque aún estaba el hecho de que los respectivos clanes de los esposos ya se habían creado expectativas con el pronto nacimiento y no se esperarían que cuando este viera la luz fuera apartado de sus familias... pero no querían preocuparse por eso aún.

En esos momentos los recién casados se encontraban en el hogar de Lisa Yadomaru la vidente de la ciudad, estaban en el genkan de la casa esperando impacientemente por que la pelinegra comenzara a hablar; y es que precisamente fueron a visitarla ya que la mujer frente a ellos les mando un comunicado pidiendo reunirse los 3 cuanto antes.

— ¿Y bien?— comenzó a hablar Yoruichi.

— Tuve una visión... estará en gran peligro...— murmuro la mujer con gafas mirando hacia la nada.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?— pregunto el pelirrubio puesto que esas palabras lo desconcertaron en gran manera— ¿a qué o quién se refiere?.

— La criatura que llevas en tu vientre estará bajo la vista de los diversos depredadores— dijo esta vez observando fijamente a la morena que tenía 6 meses de embarazo.

— ¡Explícate por favor!— grito ya una afligida Yoruichi que sin motivo alguno empezó a transpirar más de la cuenta.

— Desde el momento en que nazca su vida estará en riesgo y poseerá una deslumbrante belleza que será el motivo por el que pasara gran peligro— volvió a guardar silencio la pelinegra... un silencio tan sepulcral que comenzó a ser asfixiante para los futuros padres.

— ¿Sera niño o niña?, ¿no va a decirnos algo más?— cuestiono esta vez el joven presente.

— Lo que os he dicho es todo lo que sé, no sé si será niño o niña ni que otras cosas le deparara, de ahí en adelante todo lo miro nublado... os aconsejo que alejen a esa criatura de los ojos de los demás si queréis evitar que algo malo le suceda... es todo lo que quería decirles ya podéis iros— termino por despedirlos de su vivienda la respetada vidente.

Yoruichi y Urahara regresaron a su hogar cuanto antes, aún estaban atónitos y muy confundidos pero ambos acordaron que desde el momento en que ella diera a luz recluirán al bebé en el templo en el templo Shimatsu, ¡en definitiva no dejarían que nada malo le sucediera!

* * *

Los otros 3 meses se fueron volando hasta llegar a la actual situación... en esos precisos momentos se estaba dando a cabo una delicada situación en la mansión Kisuke: el esperado nacimiento del heredero Shihōin.

Una partera y demás criadas estaban atendiendo aquel doloroso e importante momento para la morena. La pelimorada estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor y no paraba de pujar y gritar en todo el tiempo, unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus dorados ojos y recorrían el camino de sus mejillas hasta la barbilla en señal del inmenso dolor que sentía en ese instante. Su marido se encontraba al lado de ella intentando reconfortarla o apaciguar su dolor, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue ofrecerle su mano que pensó que se quebraría ante el fuerte agarre de la mujer en señal de transmitirle confianza y apoyo. Tesla se encontraba afuera de la recamara tan solo escuchando el sufrimiento de su cuñada, si bien no le simpatizaba su hermano le guardaba respeto a la morena esposa de él y dentro de un par de minutos se convertiría en tío, hecho que no podía ignorar por más que odiara a Urahara así que esperaría el nacimiento del bebé y le daría la merecida bienvenida.

Avanzaron alrededor de 5 minutos cuando en un fuerte pujido por parte de Yoruichi y las palabras de aliento dichas por su esposo todo aquel ajetreo término súbitamente dando paso al sonoro llanto del nuevo miembro de la familia. La partera limpio al bebé con sumo cuidado y le envolvió en una manta para serle entregado a la cansada madre.

Yoruichi al tener al bebé entre sus brazos quedo realmente fascinada... era una niña y muy hermosa. Al darse cuenta como la pequeña no paraba de llorar se percató que le estaba exigiendo el ser alimentada así que sin ninguna muestra de pudor por estar aún las criadas presentes tomo uno de sus senos y comenzó a amamantar a su pequeña que en el instante dejo de llorar y se aferró a su pecho; la partera y compañía al salir de su estupor por presenciar a niña tan bella abandonaron inmediatamente la recamara dejando solos a los recientes padres.

La morena y su esposo aprovechando la temporal tranquilidad de la bebé y se dedicaron a observarla sin perder ningún detalle de ella; su piel albina e inmaculada, sus pocos cabellos negros cual carbón, su pequeñito y frágil cuerpecito y sus sonrosadas mejillas... no sabían con exactitud qué fue lo que más les embelesaron de ella pero justo en ese momento la recién nacida comenzó a abrir sus ojitos dejándolos ver por primera vez, mostrando en ellos un singular color violeta que termino por transportar a sus padres a otras dimensiones. Ninguno de los 2 adultos daban crédito a tal belleza y Urahara aún más confundido que antes pregunto a su mujer...

— ¿Cómo es que...?— ni siquiera podía formular su pregunta ante tanta admiración— ¿cómo es que ella luce de esa manera?, no se parece en nada a nosotros.

— Fue por la intervención de Shirayuki-sama... cuando fui a visitarla hace 7 meses ella tocó mi vientre y dijo que le brindo parte de su energía a nuestra hija para que naciera sin alguna complicación.

— ¿Cómo la llamaremos?— volvió a preguntar el pelirrubio quedando conforme con la anterior explicación.

— Rukia...— contesto apaciblemente sin apartar la vista de la bebé que dormía en esos instantes.

— ¿Rukia?.

— Si... es como un rayo de luz, nuestro rayito de luz— corrigió la noble mientras acariciaba sutilmente una de las mejillas de su hija.

— El nombre le sienta perfecto— comentó a la vez que pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de su esposa— mi pequeña Rukia...— dijo lo último tomando una de las manitas de su hija.

El momento no podía ser más perfecto pero justo en ese instante alguien entro al aposento. Tesla al fin se dio el valor de entrar y de felicitar a los nuevos padres pero cuando vio a su sobrina toda su mente, capacidad de pensar y razonar quedaron en blanco. Esa niña era sencillamente perfecta y eso que no se había acercado aún para verla mejor; pero lo que en realidad ocasiono tal estupor en él fue el darse cuenta que esa bebé tenia de parecido a sus padres o demás familia lo mismo que él de aprecio a Urahara, no hallaba explicación alguna a ese hecho la bebé ni siquiera aparentaba ser familia de ninguno de los 2 clanes y ahí fue cuando le llego la respuesta ante esa interrogante: su cuñada tuvo una aventura con otro hombre y por eso la apariencia de la niña.

El líder del clan Kisuke dio media vuelta y salió tal cual entró sorprendiendo por su actitud a los presentes. Tesla se sentía furioso e indignado, no le importaba el hecho que le fueran infiel a su hermano sino que la morena a quien tanto respetaba osara ridiculizar a ambos clanes de tal manera, pero él ya se las cobraría así que era mejor que la mujer se preparar... tanto ella como su bastarda hija.

La madrugada ya había hecho su aparición y todos en la mansión Kisuke parecían deambular por el mundo de los sueños... en una recamara se observaba la figura de una morena, un rubio y una pequeña bebé durmiendo en un futón, todo parecia muy normal sin embargo un fuerte calor fue capaz de despertar a la pelimorada llevándose tal sorpresa al ver la fuente del calor. La habitación estaba rodeada por un enorme fuego y sus poderosas llamas, totalmente alarmada la morena comenzó a sacudir el cuerpo de su marido despertandolo con esa acción y este al ver aquella escena se sintió desfallecer por un momento ¡la casa se estaba quemando!, casi saltando se pudo de pies, ayudo a levantarse a su esposa y tomo a su hija en brazos que comenzó a removerse incómodamente; la Shōji estaba abierta pero la enorme cantidad de fuego que había tras ella le hicieron comprender que intentar salir por allí sería un suicidio. Le entrego a Rukia a su mujer y tomando su katana que siempre mantenía que siempre mantenía bajo uno de los tatami logro hacer un orificio en la pared de madera que pronto hizo aún más grande con la ayuda de sus manos; ayudo a salir a la morena que cargaba a la bebé y luego el hizo la misma acción y corrieron hacia el patio... ambos ya estaban fuera de peligro o eso pensó el padre, pues una vez llegaron al patio fueron recibidos por su hermano y unos guardias a la disposición de él que los apuntaban con sus katana.

— ¿Qué significa esto Tesla?.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio?, si el fuego no fue suficiente para matarlos entonces yo mismo tendré que encargarme del trabajo sucio.

— ¿Tu provocaste el incendio?— y al ver el mutismo de su hermano obtuvo su respuesta— ¡estás loco!, ¡quemaste tu propio hogar y posiblemente a los demás también!.

— Los demás se encuentran a salvo... ellos dormitan hasta el otro extremo de la mansión, me encargue de solo incendiar tu recamara— hablo con total serenidad— y dinero tengo para volver a reparar el daño pero tú te has encargado de embarrar por el lodo el honor de nuestro clan ¡y eso no te lo perdonare!... mira que aceptar la hija de otro hombre... eres patético...

— ¿De qué hablas?, Rukia es hija mía y si lo dices por el nulo pareci...

— Urahara déjalo ya, este bruto no entenderá razones— lo interrumpió con mucha tranquilidad su bella esposa. Fue justo que en esos momentos el cielo comenzó a despejarse mostrando a la enorme luna que generaba una enorme cantidad de luz que iluminaba el lugar donde se encontraban; Yoruichi miro profundamente al hermoso astro y luego a su esposo, Urahara comprendió su indirecta así que con una gran rápidez y agilidad alzo su katana donde había mayor cantidad de luz reflejando esta en los ojos de sus atacantes y dejándolos sin lucidez por unos segundos.

Urahara y Yoruichi corrieron a máxima velocidad al establo, el rubio monto un caballo y la morena la carreta que el animal movilizaba mientras sostenía a su dormida hija para luego abordar las solitarias calles; los 2 padres se percataron como los guardias de Tesla cabalgaron otros caballos con intención de darles alcance, pero Urahara incremento la velocidad por lo que los demás ya no fueron capaz de seguirles el paso y terminaron escapándose de sus vistas.

Abandonaron la ciudad y se dirigieron al monte Mordecai donde se encontraba el templo, al llegar ahí tal como las veces anteriores la espíritu de la luna hizo su aparición sorprendiendo al esposo de la morena por ser la primer vez que tenía el privilegio de observarla.

— Shirayuki-sama... vengo a cumplir con mi parte del trato— hablo Yoruichi bajando de la carreta e intentando no hablar quebradamente mientras observaba con suma devoción a la pequeña entre sus brazos— también le informamos que esta será la última vez que nos mire rondando por este lugar— dijo dando a entender el trasfondo de aquellas palabras.

— ¿Están seguros de su decisión?, por mí no hay problema que vengan a verla cuando quieran y que ella los reconozca como padres.

— Lo sé... pero en el camino hacia aquí acordamos con mi esposo que esto sería lo mejor para ella... burlamos a Tesla y no se cansara hasta vernos destruidos, y no quiero que Rukia se vea envuelta en esto.

— ¿Rukia?.

— Si, es el nombre de mi niña... por favor le ruego que lo conserve.

— No tienes que pedirlo... Rukia es un hermoso nombre, tal como ella.

— Bien entonces eso sería todo... por favor protéjala Shirayuki-sama— dijo mientras besaba la frente de la bebé dejando escapar una cristalina y triste lágrima, luego de esa muestra de sincero afecto le entrego su hija a la albina mujer quien también veía con mucha devoción a la niña.

— Supongo que es un adiós pequeña susurro Urahara que hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio— espero que podamos reencontrarnos algún día... un día que mi pasado no te alcance— dijo esas palabras que aunque no lo demostraran iban repletas de tristeza y culpabilidad— se feliz hija, Shirayuki-sama no dejara que nada malo te suceda— termino por hablar antes que se le cortara la voz, acaricio con sumo cariño la mejilla de su hija y retiro su mano solo para brindarle un beso justo ahí.

Rukia despertó justo en ese momento y abrió sus hermosos ojitos nuevamente, miro con suma curiosidad todo su alrededor y cuando enfoco su vista en sus progenitores una pequeña pero radiante sonrisa se apodero de ella como si les quisiera decir a sus padres que no se preocuparan por ella... que ella estaría bien. Yoruichi volvió a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas y volvió a besar repetidamente a la bebé, su padre acaricio la carita de ella con sumo amor y luego los 2 adultos se retiraron en la carreta que llegaron con el corazón destrozado, pero aunque doliera era lo mejor, era por el bien de su hija... era un verdadero acto de amor.

Una vez abandonaron el lugar Shirayuki volvió a observar con suma admiración y magnificencia a la pequeña entre sus brazos, de ahora en adelante velaría por el bien de esa bebé, la cuidaría y protegería de todos.

— Siempre te cuidare hija— murmuro la peliblanca mujer, la bebé de ojos violetas la observo con curiosidad y luego le brindo otra de sus bellas sonrisas mientras levantaba su manita y la colocaba en la mejilla de la mujer, ante tal inocente acción la deidad sintió como un cálido sentimiento la invadía y poso sus rosados labios en la frentesita de ella tal como lo hicieron sus progenitores.

Sin duda alguna la protegería de todo y todos, no permitiría ver una sola lágrima de tristeza o dolor emanada por su hija, ella se encargaría de hacerla feliz... aunque es probable que 17 años después esas amorosas promesas ya no puedan ser cumplidas...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola a todos! :D adivinen quien dijo "hare un prólogo corto" y al final termino haciéndolo más largo que las veces que Inoue dice "Kurosaki-kun" xD… si fui yo xD… la verdad espero que no se hayan aburrido demasiado (sé que pido mucho pero se vale soñar :'v) pero por ser el inicio y base de la historia decidí hacerlo detallado ya que el otro capítulo será la mitad de este (espero que hoy si cumpla xD). Bueno la verdad me encuentro súper emocionada por esta nueva historia :D espero que se vuelva del interés de ustedes y que les llegue a gustar xD ; muchas personas que hoy han leído este prologo leen alguna de mis otras historias así que les agradezco por ese valioso apoyo! x3 … ¿me merezco un comentario? xD a lo mejor no n.n (de seguro los hice dormir) pero si quieren dejarme sugerencias, alguna amenaza de muerte o algún otro tipo de opinión bienvenidos sean! xD, sus comentarios me motivarían mucho así que si les nace dejar uno se los agradecería un montón! , pasen lindo día y les mando muchos abrazos con embajadores de alga x3.

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Aquí unos cuantos datos y curiosidades de este:

 **1-** La idea de esta historia me nació mientras escuchaba "Hijo de la luna" de Mecano, es una gran canción! Y la frase del inicio es un fragmento de la canción x3.

 **2-** Les dejare un vocabulario de las palabras Japonesas:

 **Shitagi:** La camisa blanca que llevan los samuráis (en el caso de bleach los shinigamis).

 **Kosode:** La camisa negra que llevan los shinigamis encima de la blanca.

 **Hakama** : El pantalón de los samuráis.

 **Haori** : Es la capa de los capitanes.

 **Kōtei:** Emperador en Japón.

 **Shōgi:** Es un juego similar al ajedrez (los que miran Naruto Shippuden sabrán de que se trata xD).

 **Kimono:** El vestido tradicional Japonés.

 **Obi:** La faja que se ponen en la cintura sobre el kimono.

 **Kanzashi:** Ornamento para el pelo (es un tipo gancho xD).

 **Getas:** Sandalias tradicionales de Japón.

 **Shōgun:** Jefe del ejército samurái.

 **Onigiri:** Las bolas de arroz.

 **Sopa Miso:** Es una sopa a base de "miso" (que es una especie), es de los platillos más tradicionales de Japón.

 **Furisode:** Especie de kimono de mangas extremadamente largas, de esos que llegan hasta el suelo (como el de sode).

 **Shōji:** Las puertas tradicionales de Japón (esas que son corredizas).

 **Zabuton** : Los cojines en los que se sientan los Japoneses.

 **Genkan:** La sala de las casas tradicionales de Japón.

 **Futón:** Las camas tradicionales (solo son un colchón con una almohada y la sabana).

 **Tatami:** Es un elemento muy característico de las casas japonesas, que se usaban para recubrir todo el suelo en las habitaciones más destacadas.

 **Katana:** La espada de los samuráis (eso me imagino que ya lo saben xD).

También quiero saber si les gustaría que siga incluyendo palabras japonesas o no, a mí personalmente me gustaría pero si a ustedes no les gusta eso ya no lo hare.

 **3-** Para los que no se acuerden… Tesla es la fracción de Nnoitra. Lo elegí a él como el hermano de Urahara ya que al ser un personaje sin mucha relevancia me sería fácil moldarle cualquier personalidad (además porque es rubio xD).

 **4-** Por si no me di a entender el Gotei 13 aparte de velar por la paz están a disposición del Kōtei (el emperador de Japón) y velan por la protección de él. Yamamoto es él Shōgun (el comandante del ejército samurái, en este caso el gotei) así que está bajo la orden del Kōtei. Lo digo por si pensaron que Yamamoto era el máximo líder de Japón pero no… ese es el Kōtei.

 **5-** En la canción que me inspire dice que el esposo de quien ora a la luna que al ver que su hijo no se parece a él piensa que su esposa lo engaño, la mata y abandona a su hijo en el monte… en otras palabras Urahara hubiera matado a Yoruichi pero no quise hacer eso.

 **6-** El nombre de la historia no lo pensé yo xD (creo que ya he dicho que soy pésima para los títulos) sino que 2 buenas amigas lo armaron y me lo sugirieron! x3 (Ane Del Angel y Mariana Castellanos) así que si están leyendo esto gracias! :D .

Bien… siento que mate al 70% de mis neuronas por tanto pensar para hacer el prólogo xD enserio que me mate escribiéndolo. Ya en el otro capítulo habrá un salto temporal y por ahí mencione que Isshin tenía gemelos y esperaba a otras 2 niñas (las niñas son más que obvias), pero los primeros gemelos que tuvo ¿Quiénes son? xD… el fresa también es obvio ¿pero su otro hermano?, no descarten el hecho que también puede ser hermana n.n . En fin es todo por hoy y gracias por leer.

 **Datos del autor:**

Esto lo dejo en todas mis historias así que lo hare aquí también xD:

 **1-** Mi nombre completo es: Natalie Isabelle Castillo Escalante.

 **2-** Tengo 19 años :)

 **3-** Color favorito: Rosado (si ya se...soy muy aniñada :v)

 **4-** Amor platónico: Jon Bon Jovi *.* ¡! (él único hombre real que amo xD)

 **5-** Cantantes o grupos preferidos: Como ya mencione Bon Jovi xD y también la hermosa Adele *.*

 **6-** Cancion favorita: tengo 2... una de Bon Jovi que es: "These Days" (la letra y ritmo me fascina) y de Adele: "Love in the Dark" x3

Gracias por leer! y espero que se hayan entretenido :3 … cuídense :) …


	3. Un encuentro del destino (Capítulo 1)

_**Respuesta a comentarios hasta abajo y glosario en las notas del capítulo:**_

 **"Un encuentro del destino" (Capítulo 1)**

 _"Dos seres, un camino, dos corazones, un único destino"..._

Japón 24 de abril de 1719...

El ocaso ya había hecho posesión del enorme país a esas alturas del día mostrando su belleza al pintar el cielo en tonos naranjas y violetas que no podía pasar desapercibido por los pobladores, por lo general esa era la hora más tranquila del día y era normal observar a la mayoría de los ciudadanos matando el tiempo o relajándose mientras tomaban el té, hasta los respetados samuráis eran vistos embriagándose en algún bar de mala muerte o visitando a las aclamadas "Oiran" algo ya muy normal en ellos.

Sentada en el verde pasto de una pequeña colina y recostada en un frondoso árbol de sakura podía observarse a una preciosa muchacha que contemplaba atentamente el atardecer dejando escapar unos cuantos suspiros de vez en cuando. La mencionada joven era poseedora de una gran belleza que no pasaba desapercibida para los habitantes del pueblo de Karakura, sus amigables ojos castaños y su alegre sonrisa cautivaban a más de uno, su destacada delantera y su larga cabellera naranja eran otras cualidades muy apreciadas por los hombres que la rodeaban; en esos momentos vestía un bello kimono celeste claro con estampado de orquídeas blancas, su obi color amarillo contrastaba con el resto de su vestimenta haciendo juego con sus getas que eran del mismo color y su cabello permanecía suelto igual que siempre pero siendo adornado por unos pasadores en forma de flor de 6 pétalos color celestes que se situaban paralelamente al lado izquierdo y derecho de su cabeza. Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos estaba que no se percató de la presencia de cierta chica hasta que sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro derecho.

\- ¡Waaa!- grito la pelinaranja escandalosamente al escuchar como alguien a su espalda la llamaba fuertemente, giro su cabeza rápidamente así encontrándose con el familiar rostro de su mejor amiga que le sonreía burlonamente- ¡Ah Tatsuki-chan!, ¡que susto me diste!.

\- Pues no te asustarías si no acostumbraras a soñar despierta Orihime, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?, Yuzu-chan estaba preocupada por no verte en casi todo el día- comento una guapa pelinegra tomando asiento junto a su jovial amiga, la mencionada chica vestía un sencillo kimono color menta con un vistoso estampado de unas llamas rojas en la parte inferior de su traje, su obi color rojo se le adhería a su delgado abdomen y su rebelde cabello azabache permanecía anudado en una coleta dejándose apreciar menos revoltoso que de costumbre.

\- Solo viene a relajarme un rato, ¡meditar es bueno de vez en cuando!- explicaba dándose unos suaves golpecitos en su cabeza hueca.

\- Estás preocupada por Ichigo ¿no es así? - inquirió mirando fijamente a la pelinaranja y al ver su melancólica expresión supo que había acertado- siempre has sido fácil de leer.

\- Es que pensaba que ya van 3 meses desde que fue de misión y no hemos sabido nada de él hasta el momento...- musito con voz entrecortada y abrazándose a sí misma- ¿qué tal si él ya no regres...?- fue interrumpida.

\- No digas eso... Ichigo a pesar de ser un idiota es un hábil y fuerte guerrero ¡ya verás cómo aparecerá con su feo rostro cuando menos los esperemos!- animo la pelinegra a su amiga palmeándole la cabeza y emanando tanta seguridad que fue capaz de tranquilizar a la de ojos castaños haciéndola sonreír alegremente.

Las 2 amigas tomaron rumbo al hogar de la pelinaranja pero al pie de la colina fueron interceptadas por un joven vestido con el típico uniforme samurái a pesar de no tener la apariencia de un guerrero.

\- Etto... disculpen que las moleste pero ¿en esta colina seré capaz de recolectar manzanilla?- hablaba nerviosamente y de manera atropellada el chico que no parecía rebasar los 18 años.

\- ¡Por supuesto!, si vas a lo alto de la colina encontraras manzanilla y muchas plantas más ¿eres botánico?- la pelinaranja miro curiosamente unos frascos anudados a un caballo que contenían diversas hierbas y flores.

\- Eh no precisamente... soy un enfermero y necesitamos abastecer nuestras bodegas del escuadrón 4- explico tímidamente el muchacho de adormitados ojos.

\- ¿Y cómo te llamas?- cuestiono esta vez la pelinegra que hasta entonces se mantuvo al margen de la conversación, su tono autoritario asusto al muchacho pues este comenzó a sudar notoriamente.

\- Ha...Hanatarō Yam...Yamada, es un gusto el conocerlas- se presentó haciendo una exagerada reverencia- tengo que marcharme ya... - dijo con cierta timidez volviendo a cabalgar su caballo pero con sus torpes movimientos le fue difícil no irse de bruces- gracias por la ayuda eh...

\- Tatsuki Arisawa- se presentó la pelinegra.

\- ¡Fue un gusto hablar contigo Yamada-kun!, ¡yo soy Orihime Kurosaki!- finalizo la muchacha y luego de realizar una sutil reverencia termino por marcharse en compañía de su amiga y dejando a un sorprendido Hanatarō ... _"Kurosaki"..._ vaya que no se esperaba eso.

* * *

 _"Me pregunto cómo sería vivir allí abajo... ¿sería capaz de convivir con las demás personas?"..._

Un vago pensamiento fue lo que se perdió en la negrura de la noche, las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el amplio firmamento y la venerada luna lucia más hermosa que nunca dejándose ver en todo su esplendor y bañando con su luz todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

A las afueras de un templo situado en la cima de una olvidada montaña yacían 2 figuras femeninas siendo totalmente iluminadas por el brillo del astro plateado que le brindaban una exquisita e increíble belleza.

\- ¿Sucede algo hija?, últimamente te he notado muy pensativa- indago una preciosa espíritu de albina apariencia que acariciaba delicadamente los cabellos de su hija ya que su cabeza estaba recostada en su regazo.

\- ¿Ah? no me pasa nada no te preocupes...- respondió una jovencita cuya belleza rayaba en lo demencial.

\- Sabes que puedes tenerme confianza, siempre te apoyare- los celestes ojos de la peliblanca se posaron cálidamente en los de la fémina apoyada en ella.

\- La chica que apenas sobrepasaba los 16 años de edad no pudo evitar removerse inquietamente logrando que el pasto en el que estaba acostada le provocara una sutil comezón y su cabeza busco con mayor ansia el calor brindado por los brazos de su madre; tras ordenar sus pensamientos soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de contestar a la interrogante de la hermosa deidad- es que desde hace unas semanas me he preguntado el cómo sería vivir afuera de esta montaña y como seria tratar con las personas que están allá abajo- sus curiosos ojos violetas no podían despegarse de la vista del pueblo que al ras de la montaña se encontraba- y luego surgió en mi la duda si quería experimentar esas nuevas cosas...

\- ¿Y cuál ha sido tu conclusión a esa duda?.

\- Que si... me he dado cuenta que si quiero descubrir y vivir esas nuevas experiencias.

\- No todo lo que forma parte de este mundo es bueno, hay muchas personas que gozan del sufrimiento ajeno no esperes que todos sean buenos como tú y yo no permitiré que nada malo te suceda- acoto la peliblanca recordando el trágico suceso de la que fue testigo 17 años atrás.

\- Soy consciente de eso mamá... tú me has contado muchas veces sobre el comportamiento de algunos humanos y del mundo que me rodea; pero pienso que ya es hora que yo también viva mi propia experiencia aun si salgo lastimada en el proceso, el dolor también es parte de madurar- determinación y confianza era lo que destilaban tales palabras hecho que sorprendió a la espíritu de la luna que era conocida como Shirayuki, aún no estaba convencida de apoyar el deseo de su hija pero al sentir como una de las frágiles manos de la joven acariciaba una de sus mejillas tal como lo hacía desde bebé y el notar sus exóticos ojos violetas clavada en ella mientras brillaban inquietamente supo que esta vez no ganaría la discusión, una petición silenciosa era lo que la chica transmitía... petición a la que no podría negarse por más que le desagradara la idea.

\- Esta bien... por esta vez te dejare ganar- una sincera y brillante sonrisa surco el rostro de la muchacha y fue ahí donde la peliblanca supo que tomo la decisión correcta... o eso era lo que creía en ese momento- pero siempre pasare vigilándote aunque tu no te des cuenta y mínimo quiero que vengas al templo 2 veces por semana ¿entendido?.

\- ¡Sí!, te lo agradezco mamá- fue lo único que pudo decir, se elevó un poco reposando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de la deidad mientras la rodeaba con sus delgados brazos.

Shirayuki sonrió tenuemente y se dispuso a acariciar la espalda de su hija, deposito un corto beso en la frente de ella para luego murmurar las palabras que le decía noche tras noche- descansa Rukia...

* * *

"El Rukongai" era una de las áreas más pobres y miserables de Japón, se encontraba rodeando completamente a "El Seireitei" mostrando el notorio y abismal contraste entre ambas zonas... un lugar era considerado el cielo, el otro sin embargo era el mismísimo infierno. El Rukongai se divide en 80 distritos cada uno con su sobrenombre, entre más ascendía el número más repulsivo era el lugar: casas de madera podrida, robos, gente muriéndose de hambre, peleas callejeras, violaciones y muertes eran algunos hechos que formaban parte del cada día de tan horrido y espantoso lugar.

Un grupo de samuráis se encontraban reunidos en el distrito número 12 también llamado como "León encadenado", y aunque este no estuviera exento de ser un lugar miserable por lo menos era más decente que el distrito 54 que era conocido como "Mono furioso" donde anteriormente estuvieron de misión. El equipo conformado por 6 guerreros se encontraban descansando en una deshabitada casa del distrito, la madera estaba mohosa, el techo estaba invadido de hoyos y el lugar olía podredumbre... la noche se hizo acompañar por un frio muy intenso que apenas habían podido menguar gracias a la ayuda de una maltrecha fogata que habían logrado realizar, lo más lógico sería que los "inquilinos" se encontraran agotados o frustrados por el largo recorrido llevado a cabo horas atrás pero fuera de toda lógica y comprensión los jóvenes soldados lucían muy animados y parecían mantener una animada conversación.

\- ¡Ja! esos cabrones no terminaron siendo más que unos cobardes, tanto tiempo que nos tardamos en rastrearlos y dar con ellos para que al fin cuando nos batiéramos en combate no dieran el ancho... valla mierda- se quejó un calvo adicto de las batallas mientras se empinaba su tercera botella de sake en esa noche.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas?, era obvio que no podrían contra nosotros- comento engreídamente un pelirrojo de vistosos tatuajes que se dispuso a estirar sus brazos y piernas de manera exagerada.

\- Ya dejen de hablar de lo mismo... mejor díganme que opinan de las bellezas de este lugar- dijo de manera sugerente un joven pelinegro reconocido fácilmente por su llamativo número "69" tatuado en su mejilla izquierda.

\- ¿Se puede saber cuáles son las bellezas que hay en este lugar?, sin contarme a mí claro está- menciono el afeminado del grupo mientras se acomodaba su lacio y perfecto cabello.

\- No hablo del lugar Yumichika sino de las bellas mujeres que rondan por aquí... tan solo miren allá afuera- su vista se posó en un par de voluptuosas mujeres que se apreciaban a través de la única ventana de esa pequeña choza, los demás jóvenes por inercia siguieron su mirada para encontrarse con las féminas que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y que les sonrieron coquetamente- ¿a que no se les hace agua la boca?, ¿quién quiere acompañarme para dar una vuelta por ahí?.

\- ¡Yo!- respondió alegremente el muchacho pelirrojo.

\- Ni se les ocurra perderse por ahí, dentro de un par de horas partiremos nuevamente y conociéndolos no regresaran a tiempo.

\- Sí que eres aguafiestas Kira, solo pensaba divertirme por unos minutos- repuso el de cabellera rojiza mirando resentidamente al inmutable rubio.

\- Ya deja de joder Renji, sí que eres un dolor de cabeza idiota- hablo un fastidiado joven de extravagante cabellos naranjas, poseedor de unos bellos ojos miel y de un atlético y escultural cuerpo que lo convertían en un hombre de buen parecer; es portador de la Zanpakutō nombre por el que se le llaman a las katanas de los samuráis más grande del Seireitei y poseía un alto nivel en la rama del Zanjutsu lo que lo convertía en un fuerte y habilidoso guerrero, sin duda alguna era un buen prospecto de esposo si no fuera por la mala fama que se cargaba.

\- ¿Eh? mejor cállate cabeza de naranja ya que nadie ha pedido tu opinión-tras finalizar esa oración el pelirrojo y el ojiámbar se enfrascaron en una de sus habituales peleas sin sentido hasta que la intervención de Izuru dio fin a esa absurda discusión para luego entrar en un tema que de por lejos no era de agrado para el pelinaranja.

\- Dinos Kurosaki... ¿ya encontraste una doncella a la cual desposar?- fue la pregunta realizada por el rubio lo cual fue un tema de interés para los demás, menos para el implicado en cuestión.

\- No...- fue la escueta respuesta dada por el serio ojimiel.

\- ¿Y por qué no?, en el Seireitei e incluso en Karakura hay lindas señoritas provenientes de buenas familias ¿o es que acaso ninguna es lo suficientemente buena para el próximo líder del clan Kurosaki?- acotó con fanfarronería el pelinegro que por nombre llevaba Hisagi.

\- No es eso imbécil, simplemente ning... ¡yo no tengo por qué darles explicaciones bola de chismosos!- exploto el furioso pelinaranja y es que desde hace meses le habían anunciado su próximo ascenso como cabeza del clan (hecho que tampoco era de su completo agrado) por lo que era consciente que pronto debería desposar una joven para llevar a cabo todas esas mierdas protocolarias, además que a sus 22 años ya era una edad considerable para contraer matrimonio.

\- ¡Ah ya entiendo!, lo que sucedes es que no quieres casarte con alguien por la que no sientas amor ¿no es así?- se burló un ebrio Ikaku y al encontrarse nada más con el mutismo del joven no pudo evitar ensanchar su enorme y demente sonrisa- ahora comprendo porque nunca acompañabas a los de tu escuadra a visitar a las Oiran ¿es por qué te estas reservando para la mujer que llegues a amar?, ¡pero que tierno y santurrón nos resultaste!- exclamo para luego romper en unas sonoras carcajadas que pronto le fueron secundadas por los demás.

\- ¡Ya cállense malditos!- grito totalmente enfadado Ichigo y es que le costaba admitir que esa bola de imbéciles estaban en lo cierto.

\- Ya, ya no te enojes- intento tranquilizarlo el joven afeminado a la vez que alzaba sus manos frente a su pecho- pero sinceramente pienso que casarte por amor es un lujo que no te puedes dar.

\- Orihime está comprometida por su propia voluntad, nadie la ha presionado para ello.

\- El caso de Orihime-san es totalmente distinto, ella es una joven muy soñadora por lo que no me parece difícil que se llegara a enamorar, en cambio tu eres un pendejo con cara de malas pulgas y sinceramente no puedo imaginarte el que estés enamorado algún día... aún no comprendo como Orihime-san siendo tu gemela es tan opuesta a ti- Renji no era de los que callaban su pensar.

El resto de la velada se la pasaron entre tragos hasta que uno por uno fueron cayendo rendidos ante el cansancio menos Ichigo que no podía dejar de pensar en lo hablado con sus amigos, aunque siempre les llevara la contraria debía admitir que ellos tenían razón... un casamiento por amor era un lujo del que no podría gozar, no podía imaginarse a el mismo actuando como una adolescente enamorada tal como lo hacía su pelinaranja hermana hasta dicho pensamiento de él mismo le asustaba y asqueaba un poco, de ser así tendría que recurrir a su vieja amiga para que le ayudara en tal dilema ya que prefería estar casado con alguien a quien nunca llegaría amar de esa manera que desposar a una completa desconocida. Sin sentirlo la mañana recibió a los cansados samuráis y el primero que despertó fue el ojiámbar que apenas había cerrado un ojo en toda la noche, unas notorias ojeras eran las acompañantes con su inseparable ceño fruncido y de manera poco delicada que consistía en un par de patadas despertó a los "bellos durmientes"que le hacían compañía en esa deplorable habitación; montaron sus caballos pero de la nada el joven pelinaranja tomo otro rumbo por lo que desconcertó a los demás que tan solo le preguntaron a donde coños se dirigía.

\- Yo ya me largo a mi casa de una buena vez, ustedes son más que suficientes para contarles los detalles de la misión al Shōgun- fue todo lo que dijo antes de volver a su nuevo recorrido y así desviarse completamente.

-Hitsugaya-taicho se enfurecerá nuevamente con él, es la cuarta vez que se escapa de dar detalles de la misión- opino Kira al pensar en la cara que pondría el serio capitán de la decima división.

\- ¡Tks! como si a Ichigo le importara lo que dice su capitán... es un verdadero cabrón- opino Renji volviendo a tomar el recorrido estipulado.

* * *

Monte"Mordecai", hora 11:28 am.

Rukia observaba detalladamente cada uno de los objetos y hasta el más recóndito rincón del templo "Shimatsu" sus ojos viajaban por todo el santuario como intentando memorizar hasta la última manchita impregnada en el techo de dicho sitio, ese templo había sido su hogar por 17 años y le había tomado un especial cariño al igual que el monte en el que se situaba; una diversa cantidad de recuerdos invadieron su mente: la vez que atrapo una ardilla, cuando se raspo un codo por correr sin cuidado, casi todos los días en que cortaba una flor para obsequiársela a su madre y como ella le agradecía con una bella sonrisa y todas las noches en que se dormía en el regazo de la peliblanca que siempre depositaba un cálido beso en su frente eran algunas de las tantas cosas que había vivido hasta el momento, una sutil sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la muchacha mientras una agradable calidez invadió su pecho; limpió afanosamente su hogar y tras empacar 3 kimonos emprendió marcha colina abajo.

Mientras caminaba iba observando cada detalle encontrado a su paso e iba rememorando los consejos y palabras dichas por su madre en la noche anterior; cuando paseaba por la montaña nunca bajo completamente tan solo observaba desde la cima el frondoso bosque situado en las faldas de esta, el cantar de las diversas aves y el sonido del caudaloso rio que atravesaba la montaña fueron sus acompañantes en el trayecto, por fin bajo a su destino y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al observar la enorme cantidad de árboles que imponentemente se alzaban frente a ella... _"desde arriba todo parece más pequeño"_ , fue el sutil pensamiento que la asalto. No pensaba desaprovechar esa oportunidad por lo que con suma determinación se dispuso a explorar el bosque, un fino viento hizo aparición danzando con los rosados pétalos de los árboles de sakura en pleno aire. Rukia observaba el hermoso lugar con enorme fascinación pero pronto toda su atención se vería evocada en una sola cosa: un pequeño y peludo bultito de color blanco apareció de la nada... un bello conejito era la bella criatura situado a un par de pasos de ella, el tierno animalito comenzó a rascarse su naricita y Rukia no pudo evitar sentir un travieso cosquilleo en sus manos que la incitaban a tocarlo y abrazarlo fuertemente, se le fue acercando paso por paso intentando ser lo más sigilosa posible pero de pronto dicho animalito salió corriendo por una vereda con una gran velocidad, la joven de ojos violetas lo persiguió intentando darle alcance y cuando por fin lo logro ya habían llegado a una pequeña quebrada que era donde caía el rio para desembocar en una preciosa laguna. Rukia aun con el conejito entre sus brazos se acercó a la pequeña laguna y sentándose en una enorme piedra pudo deslumbrar perfectamente su reflejo en el agua sin darse cuenta que era el objeto de escrutinio de unos atónitos ojos ámbar.

Ichigo luego que se separó de sus compañeros no fue directamente a su hogar tal como se los contó a ellos sino que termino desviándose al distrito 7 del Rukongai que era donde se encontraba el monte Mordecai, aunque precisamente su objetivo era ir al bosque que se encontraba al ras de la colina en busca de cierta flor que su maestro le había encomendado encontrar, su búsqueda desafortunadamente no tuvo éxito alguno pero cuando pensaba retomar su camino el rugir del rio llamo suatención, moría de sed y necesitaba saciar tal necesidad; pero fuera de todo plan lo que observo al llegar a la laguna lo dejo sin habla y completamente en shock.

Sentada sobre una gran piedra se encontraba una jovencita que no aparentaba sobrepasar los 18 años, sinceramente no podía dar crédito a tal perfección frente a sus ojos mientras repasaba minuciosamente a la chica frente a él. Ella vestía un sencillo kimono blanco que hacia competencia con la blancura de su piel a su pensar la simpleza del traje no hacía más que acentuar la belleza propia de la joven, sus lacios y largos cabellos descendían como cascada hasta su estrecha cintura siendo de un profundo color ébano que comparo con la más oscura noche, su albina piel brillaba cándidamente gracias al efecto de la luz que se reflejaba en el agua y se preguntó si sería tan suavecita como el pelaje del conejo que abrazaba o tan tersa como la mismísima seda, desde su ubicación apenas y lograba observar la cara de la joven pero fue capaz de distinguir sus delicadas facciones que acrecentaban aún más su belleza su pequeñita y respingona nariz al igual que sus carnosos y rosados labios eran la prueba de ello, desde la distancia a la que se encontraba pudo aspirar el dulce y delicioso aroma a vainilla y jazmín que despedía la muchacha pero de pronto ella ladeo su cabeza clavando sus ojos en los de él. El pelinaranja se alertó un momento pensando en que ella seguramente se dio cuenta del profundo estudio en el que estaba expuesta, pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando deslumbro el exótico color de sus ojos... eran violetas y brillaban más que un diamante jamás había presenciado unos ojos tan enigmáticos.

Sabía que debía retirarse, hablar, caminar ¡o hacer cualquier cosa! pero toda capacidad de razonar, pensar y actuar le fue arrebatada al verla desde un inicio; ella era inexplicablemente hermosa... no... "hermosa" era un término demasiado bajo para describirla; ella parecía irreal... sublime... su belleza sobrepasaba todo lo que había visto a sus 22 años, ella parecía tener luz propia brillando más que un centenar de estrellas y de pronto hasta se le olvido el respirar. No supo si fue un milagro o un mero impulso pero por fin pudo salir de su estupor y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

\- Eh...deb...deberías soltar a esa bo...bola de pelos.

\- Esta bola de pelos se llama conejo por si no lo sabias y no entiendo por qué debería soltarlo- rebatió ella con firmeza y sus finas cejas se fruncieron al decir tal oración, hecho que sorprendió a Ichigo.

\- Pues él debe tener su propia familia y serias injusta si pretendes quedártelo- expreso el pelinaranja que de pronto su vergüenza y tartamudeo se fueron de paseo para así confrontar a la muchacha. La pelinegra por mucho que hubiera querido seguir debatiendo comprendió que el hombre frentea ella estaba en lo cierto... no podía ser tan egoísta y quedárselo sabiendo que su familia lo extrañaría después; sin decir palabra alguna dejo al animalito en el pasto nuevamente y este volvió a desaparecer en su rápido correr. Rukia suspiro un poco decepcionada y se dispuso a marcharse ya que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, paso a la par del ojiámbar sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada pero de pronto sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro izquierdo... no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que se trataba del pelinaranja.

\- ¡Espera!...¿cómo te llamas?.

\- Rukia Shirayuki ¿y tú?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

\- Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿y donde iras ahora?.

\- Eso no debería importarte- respondió la pelinegra provocando el enojo de Ichigo por su mordaz contestación.

\- No es que me importe...- _"¡mentiroso!"_ pensó en sus adentros- pero no sería correcto dejar sola a una chiquilla como tú... puede sucederte algo malo.

\- Entonces será mi problema si algo me llega a suceder y no necesito de tu compañía que yo puedo apañármelas sola- menciono sin estar muy segura de sus palabras, no tenía una casa o refugio donde pasar la noche al menos que regresara al templo pero no podía darse por vencida en su primer día en "el mundo real" y su maltrecha valija donde llevaba sus kimonos la perdió sin tener idea en donde gracias a la persecución que tuvo con el conejito; siendo franca estaba en una mala situación pero prefería valérselas ella misma que ser una carga para el ojimiel... no sabía nada de él así que confianza le tenía igual que de odio a los conejos.

\- ¡Bien como quieras!, ¡piérdete si es lo que deseas!- exclamó un enojado Ichigo observando la partida de la chica, pero unos 10 minutos luego que ella se marchó se arrepintió completamente por lo que dijo ¡debió insistirle en que aceptara su compañía!; ella llegaría al distrito 7 y ni quería imaginarse que clase de cosas intentarían hacer con ella, no podía dejar que la dañaran... _"es para no sentirme culpable por si le sucede algo malo"_ se dijo así mismo para convencerse que había una justificación a su inusual comportamiento.

El crepúsculo había hecho aparición pero el bello acontecimiento fue completamente ignorado por una bajita pelinegra que caminaba pensativamente en las calles de tierra del distrito 7 del Rukongai había recorrido brevemente el lugar pero no le gustaba para nada lo que miraba, las casas no eran ni remotamente parecidas acomo pensó que serian y los aldeanos de dicho sitio no hacían nada más que susurrar y verla de manera extraña desde que llegó al distrito, no tenía un lugar donde dormir y de pronto la idea de quedarse en el bosque le pareció sumamente tentadora, estaba dispuesta a regresar pero súbitamente fue interceptada por 2 hombres que la miraban con cierto brillo en los ojos que la asusto un poco.

\- Vaya vaya...no pensé encontrar una jovencita tan linda por estos lares- comento un hombre regordete y sin pizca o rastro de cabello.

\- ¡Cierto!- dijo el otro hombre con una sonrisa torcida dejando entrever su carencia de dientes- ¿no quieres acompañarnos a tomar té a nuestra casa preciosa?- Rukia solo atino a ignorarlos y acelero su caminar pero fue tomada por su muñeca izquierda abruptamente por uno de los hombres.

\- Ya no te hagas la difícil nena... te haremos pasar un buen rato- volvió a insistir el regordete cuyo aliento apestaba a alcohol y posó sus enormes y sucias manos sobre los frágiles hombros de la joven. La pelinegra estaba dispuesta a pelear de ser necesario pero no dejaría que esos repulsivos hombres la doblegaran; por fortuna no tuvo que atacar para que la dejaran tranquila pues el pelinaranja que conoció en el bosque lo hizo en su lugar. Ichigo llego en el momento preciso y aprovechando que iba cabalgando arrollo a uno de esos infelices... más bien dicho su caballo se encargó de eso y al otro tipo que sostenía a la ojivioleta se encargó de molerlo a golpes.

\- Más vale que se larguen de una puta vez y que dejen de seguir acosando a las demás mujeres si es que aún quieren seguir respirando ¡¿entendido?!.

\- ¡Sí!, ¡lo lamentamos mucho Kurosaki-sama!- dijeron los atemorizados hombres antes de salir corriendo como si sus vidas dependieran de ello.

\- ¿Te lastimaron?- indago Ichigo observando a la linda jovencita que solo se dedicó a negar silenciosamente.

\- Estoy bien...gracias- musito lo último en un casi inaudible murmullo que el pelinaranja logró escuchar, a eso se debió su victoriosa sonrisa.

\- No tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche ¿cierto?- mutismo fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta así que continuo con su hablar- si quieres puedes venir conmigo para que no pases la noche en la intemperie ya ves lo peligroso que es este lugar- propuso el ojiámbar sorprendiéndose el mismo por su ofrecimiento, pero no podía abandonar a esa chica ya que no dormiría con la conciencia tranquila sabiéndola deambular sola por ahí.

Rukia se le quedo mirando profundamente para saber si él no tenía otras intenciones pero al darse cuenta de la sinceridad en esos ojos avellanas no tuvo dudas a la hora de dar una respuesta.

\- Esta bien... llévame a tu casa- fue la contestación dada por ella ocasionando una inusual alegría en el pecho de Ichigo; lástima que ninguno de los 2 se dieron cuenta que eran observados por un par de ojos verdes desde lo profundo de las sombras...

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

¡Yuju! capítulo 1 completo, progreso de la historia 3% xD ... bueno como siempre quiero saludarlos a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores x3, para los que hayan ingresado a clases les deseo mucha fortaleza y que kami-sama los ilumine xD ; quiero darles un sincero agradecimiento a todos ustedes que se han dedicado a dejarme sus lindos comentarios, votar, mandarme mensajes en Facebook apresurándome xD y también a los lectores que se mantienen ocultos entre las sombras xD. Siéndoles sincera no pensé que fueran a recibir tan bien esta nueva historia... la verdad al leer el prólogo pensé: "nadie terminara de leer esta cosa" xD jajajja pero al ver sus opiniones y como me apresuraban en Facebook para que actualizara sentí mucha alegría :'D ... esta vez sí me siento conforme con el capítulo así que espero que les guste x3, si quieren darme sus opiniones, sugerencias y demás cosas háganlo porfavor, enserio lo valoro mucho :D ; abrazos a todos y les mando millones de nii-samas 7u7 (pero no lo encadenen ehh... hay que tener cuidado con su piel 7w7) nos leemos pronto!

 **Notas del capítulo:**

Aquí vengo con mi típica habladuría :v :

 **1-** Les dejare un glosario de las palabras japonesas:

 **-Oiran:** Es una cortesana de alto rango en Japón, son parecidas a las geishas (en vestimenta y sentido artístico) pero las Oiran támbien brindan servicios sexuales, en pocas palabras son prostitutas de alto rango.

 **-Kimono:** El vestido tradicional Japonés.

 **-Obi:** La faja que se ponen en la cintura sobre el kimono.

 **-Getas:** Sandalias tradicionales de Japón.

 **-Sake:** Es una bebida alcohólica japonesa preparada de una infusión hecha a partir del arroz.

 **· Katana:** La espada de los samurái.

 **-Zanjutsu:** Estilo de pelea de los shinigamis que consiste en el arte de pelear con la espada.

 **-Shōgun:** Jefe del ejército samurái.

 **2-** Se recuerdan que en el prólogo Urahara le pregunta a Isshin por sus 2 "retoños" y que Isshin les hablo de ellos y también que le comenta que Masaki tendría gemelos nuevamente ¿o no? xD. El caso es que Karin y Yuzu era obviamente las otras gemelas que esperaba Masaki, pero lo primeros fueron Ichigo y Orihime xD ... apuesto que más de alguno pensó en Kaien como su gemelo xD. Decidí ocupar a Orihime como su gemela por algunos motivos: uno es que siempre me ha parecido físicamente parecida a Ichigo (cabello naranja, ojos cafés) dejándonos guiar meramente por el físico opino que Inoue bien puede hacerse pasar por su hermana n.n y también para que no le tomen tanto odio a la pobre xD (por lo menos en esta historia), les aviso que ella no está enamorada de Ichigo ni nada por el estilo (hasta se va a casar con alguien más) no crean que es una incestuosa xD... su preocupación del inicio fue por el simple hecho que Ichigo es su hermano y porque quería jugar con sus mentes al hacerles creer que ella era esposa de Ichigo o algo así xD (los que se recuerdan de la descripción de la historia no cayeron en la trampa jajaja xD).

 **3-** En una parte Ichigo piensa que tendrá que recurrir a una amiga para que ella le ayude en el problema que él tiene (lo de casarse) ya que prefiere estar casado con alguien a quien no ama románticamente que con una desconocida (en pocas palabras que la amiga se case con él)... ¿Quién creen que sea esa amiga? creo que un poco obvio pero quiero ver sus opiniones xD (aunque ya tengo decidido quien es la dichosa amiga).

 **4-** Al inicio cuando Rukia hizo aparición no quise poner su descripción ya que quería que la leyeran desde el punto de vista de Ichigo... a lo mejor me pase de empalagosa o exagerada xD pero teniendo en cuenta que Rukia es "hija de la luna" tiene que verse muy hermosa ¿no?.

 **5-** La edad de unos personajes:

 **-Ichigo:** 22 años.

 **-Rukia:** 17 años.

 **-Orihime:** 22 años (lógicamente n.n).

Pero que asalta cunas nos resultó Ichigo :'v ... xD .

 **Datos del autor:**

Estos datos los dejo solo para que me conozcan mejor xD y a quienes les interese xD:

 **1-** Tengo un hobby y es dibujar :D ¡! Enserio me encanta x3 ... pero solo sombreo ya que soy un asco coloreando xD

 **2-** Mi instrumento favorito (que quiero aprender a tocar, porque no puedo xD) es el piano :)

 **3-** Mi numero favorito: tengo 2... Uno es el "24" y el otro es el "42" ... Ya que amo ambos números y unirlos es crear la perfección hecha número xD (soy un poco rara, disculpen n.n).

 **4-** Las 5 chicas animes que más amo y prefiero son (de mayor a menor)...

 **Rukia taicho:** Es simplemente perfecta *-* y punto!, no paro de escribir en todo el día si digo porque es mi favorita xD

 **Nico Robin (One Piece):** Ella sencillamente me atrapo... es la clase de personaje que uno quiere rápidamente y es casi imposible odiar (o eso creo xD), me gusta en general... pienso que es bonita (algunos no estarán de acuerdo conmigo), su personalidad me gusta mucho... es fría y sería la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tiene su lado Kawaii x3 ... y es muy fuerte ;) ... su grito de "quiero vivir" me encanto xD...la amo demasiado :) ... pero no supera a la taicho n.n

 **Konan (Naruto Shippuden):** porque pelearse por Hinata y Sakura si tenemos a esta hermosura xD ... me encanta toda ella, su diseño es muy bueno (es tan bella *-*), su actitud fría y calculadora me gusta mucho, sus pinches poderes de hacerse papel, cuando hace sus pinches alas xD, lástima que no pude seguir viéndola por más tiempo T-T , su pasado al igual que Robin fueron muy tristes T-T, pinche Konan cuando murió algo también lo hizo en mi T.T

 **Androide N° 18 (Dragon Ball Z):** pues lo que me gusto de ella es que era alguien realmente fuerte (considerando que las mujeres de Dragon Ball casi no tienen relevancia en cuanto a fuerza), siempre me gusto su dibujo , me encantaba su cabello xD , y su personalidad ni se diga... xD

 **Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail):** Pues ella me gusta casi todo! :3, es linda, de las más fuertes de la serie, y me encanta su actitud... es tan decidida, pero también tiene su lado amable :') , su infancia fue muy dura :( ... pero lo que para mí le baja puntos, es el excesivo uso de fanservice que hacen de ella (al igual que todas las mujeres de Fairy Tail xD) y que siempre sale con sus súper power up (no sería malo perder de vez en cuando xD)

Pasen excelente semana! nos leemos dentro de unos 3 meses nuevamente xD (naaaa mentira xD) ... intentare actualizar rápido aunque no prometo nada xD ... nos vemos! x3

 **Respuesta a comentarios:**

 **-Noctelocusta650:** Mariana-sempai! :3 pues te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de comentar :3 … nadie recordaba a Tesla xDD (pobre jajajaj), pues Soifong decidí hacerla hermana de Yoruichi aprovechando su adoración por ella xD y pues me gusta mucho el UraharaxYoruichi y por eso quise emparejarlos nwn aunque los pobres tuvieron que dejar todo prácticamente, yo también me imagino a Rukia bebé y ha de ser hermosa! *w* … gracias por tu comentario y espero leer pronto tus zukulencias 7u7 (si sabes a que me refiero 7w7).

 **-fer diaz:** Hola! agradezco mucho tu bello comentario :3, pues espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y agradezco tu valioso apoyo … sabes algo? hasta hace poco me di cuenta de la existencia de los comentarios moderados xD … me siento tan ignorante es estos momentos T-T … pasa buen día ;).

 **-NameGene15:** Que bueno que te gustara el capítulo! xD espero que también hayas disfrutado este… cuídate! :D.

 **\- ane-berry92:** Ane-chan! :D pues no te disculpes por la tardanza... tu lee cuando tengas tiempo jajaja xD … te dije que mi prólogo era para tener lectura para unos 2 días xD que bueno que te gusten los capítulos largos jajajaja … me gusta saber que los lectores aprecian los detalles que pongo en el vestuario y los lugares (a veces pienso que estos detalles pueden ser aburridos para el lector) en este capítulo no vi necesario detallar demasiado pero en el otro creo que si tendré que hacerlo xD . Nadie recordaba al irrelevante de Tesla :v (es todo un cero a la izquierda xD) pero en esta historia si tendrá relevancia xD … yo amo el urayoru y por eso decidí escribir sobre ellos en el fic… aunque fue triste que dejaran a Rukia T-T … pues Inoue resulto ser la gemela, lo bueno es que ya no dirá "Kurosaki-kun" jajajja xD … chappy y abrazo de oso recibidos ;) .


End file.
